


She Must Be Found

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Protective Katie. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Must Be Found

Katie had hated seeing the fear in her Phantom's eyes. 

"They won't leave me alone..."

"Yes they will."

Katie's instincts had lead her outside, to where the rowdy crowd was beginning to turn into a riot mob, they were wanting to find the woman she called her Phantom, she didn't know why but she knew it wouldn't be good and so, she had done the only thing she could do... lied. 

"I think I saw her..."

The cry goes up and the crowd runs itself ragged, following her through alley after alley before she vanishes, leaving them lost and confused. Sneaking back inside the hall had been easy and she smiled as she rejoined her Phantom. 

"Got to love being expected to be... at least a little innocent."

Phantom's smile had been soft, her touch light. 

"My Angel. My protector."


End file.
